


Percy is Bae

by Icelandic_Flutterby



Series: Must be a Weasley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: there are a couple of swearwords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelandic_Flutterby/pseuds/Icelandic_Flutterby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the ending of 1st year, harry Ron and Hermione tell Percy about the stone and all the shite surrounding it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy is Bae

Panicking, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. “What do we do now?” he asked, worried. “Dumbledore’s gone, McGonagall didn’t listen” Hermione half-shrieked. “Snape is evil, Hagrid can’t do anything!” She continued. Harry picked up from her, “Sprout is busy, Flitwick’s teaching!” He started pacing. Ron near shouted “And we don’ know nobody else!” 

The three continued to panic and all three of them screamed when, upon arriving, Percy Weasley asked them “what’s up kids?” “What’s up!” Hermione shouted. “What’s up!” she repeated hysterically. Blinking, befuddled Percy replied “ye?”

“What isn’t?” Harry squeaked. “Dumbledore’s gone,” he continued, “McGonagall don’t believe us!” Ron said, “and the stone will be gone tomorrow!” Hermione shrieked.

Even more befuddle than before, Percy blinked again. “Alright.” He said. “Firstly – I don’t know what you’re all talking about. Secondly, start at the beginning.” He told them, raising an eyebrow and adjusting his slipping hat.

(A short, slightly hysterical, summary later)

Percy had a cuppa in his hand. Distantly, Harry wondered how’d he’d gotten it, because they hadn’t moved at all. Percival rubbed at his temple. “Dumbledore gone, flower bonnet and all, McGonagall don’t believe non indeed. Fuck.” He murmured, suddenly tired. “Well, shit.” He cursed. “Pisstits!” Wide eyed, having never heard his brother speak so, Ronny asked “what do we do? I’m honestly a little scared” Hermione nodded, tearful. Percy gazed at them.

“ye, alight.” He said. “Here’s what we gone do.”

_ _ _

Back at the Burrow, Molly Weasley was cooking dinner, and Arthur Weasley had only just come home. Kissing his daughters head, who giggled, as he walked into the kitchen to kiss his wife. Both of the adults were oblivious to the speedy Owl approaching, but Ginny was delighted. “MA! DA!” she gasped. “Look!”” she squealed. “Look at how fast that owl is!” she said excited, just as the (Truly fast owl flew in through the open window and slammed into Arthur’s back. 

“Y’ouhc” he said. “Oh dear,” said Molly. Ginny laughed. “Oh, dear!” Molly repeated herself as she straightened the owl, waving her wand to summon water. “It’s got a letter,” Arthur exclaimed, taking it from the owl.

Reading over it quickly, he too, said “oh dear,” and handed it to Molly, who read over it quickly. Her nostrils flared. “I’ll go to Gringotts and pick up Bill. You call the ministry!” And she was gone. Glancing quickly at his daughter, Arthur told Ginny to run to the Lovegoods, and then hurried to do as told.

_ _ _

The four anxious Gryffindors didn’t have to wait long until Molly Weasley had banged up the castle doors, Bill Weasley following closely, with a bunch of armour glad goblins. Not two minutes later did Arthur Weasley show up with a squad of aurors.

“Percy!” Molly shouted, having not seen her youngest son yet, even as Arthur overtook her, running; towards the four, and clutching his two sons in a tight embrace. Molly, tugging her eldest by the hand, squashed her family together in an even tighter embrace. Bill wheezed, trying to catch his breath. 

“Are you two all right?” she asked the two Hogwarts students. Ron opened his mouth to answer, but his mother interrupted him. “And Mr. Potter! And Ms. Granger, I presume! Are you two all right?” she asked, reaching to try and add them to the cuddle pile. Hermione joined with a happy sigh, having missed a mothers’ hug, but Harry, having never had such a hug, found the cuddle pile slightly Imitating, and backed away. Molly did her best to squash down whatever hurt she felt at his expression, and ruthlessly reminded her self that he’d been alone on the platform.

Auror Dawlish cleared his throat, catching the attention of the impromptu group therapy. “Mr. Weasley brother #3, Mr. Weasley brother #5, Mr. Potter, Mr. Grang-,“ “Miss. Granger. Please.” Hermione said sharply. Auror Dawlish blinked. “Apologies” he drawled. “Ms. Granger.” He repeated himself. Hermione nodded shortly. “May I ask for details?” He requested. Harry did not think it was actually an request.

The four nodded, but Percy begin by saying that he only knew stuff by proxy. Dawlish sighed, and ordered the aurors to interview the trio separately.

_ _ _

After about 15 minutes the aurors and goblins, as well as Bill, had gone off in search of the third floor corridor.

Anxiously, the civilians waited for news. After only about 40 minutes later the group came back, one goblin holding an oddly well chained box, and one Auror levitating a sheet behind him. Harry thought it looked a bit like there were a person under it. “What happened? Billy-boy, dear?” Molly asked.

“The kids were right. A Hogwarts professor was after the stone to resurrect Y.K.W.” He said grimly. “Only, they didn’t know one thing, and thank Merlin for that.” Even grimmer then before, he frowned. “What was it?” Arthur asked, worried, Molly nodded wide eyed. All three glanced at the kids. “Y.K.W. was possessing the professor.” Molly gasped, Arthur flinched. “HE was here?” Arthur breathed, terrified. “In the school?” He prompted. Bill nodded.  
_ _ _  
The tiny trio had not been told anything after. At least not enough to satisfy them, but they were content in the fact that at least they were safe. Dumbledore was looking tired. The kids didn’t know, but this incident had prompted an investigation. Dumbledore was worried he might lose the job.

He stood up. “My dear students!” He called. Harry thought he looked odd in his mob hat. Dumbledore smiled. “Another year come to an end! But do not despair, you will all be back before you know it!” Harry found it odd that he hadn’t included himself in that statement. “Before you all leave for bed one last time this year, I have a few announcements! Firstly, it looks like the Slytherins have won the house cup!” The Slytherins all clapped while the other houses sulked. A few boos were heard. “How rude,” said Percy frowning in the direction of the boo-ers.

“Yes, yes, well done Slytherin!” Dumbledore cried over the boos. “Secondly, I wanted to personally think the four Gryffindors Mr. Percy Weasley, Mr. Ronny Weasley, Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger for their quick actions a few days ago.” He beamed at them. “I’ve been assured by the ministry that they will reward you greatly for your actions to prevent the resurrection of Lord Voldemort.” Loud gasps were heard all over the hall. Dumbledore beamed at the whole hall. “Thank you for a marvellous year!” he said. “Goodnight,” and in a flash of phoenix fire, he was gone. 

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes. “Honestly,” a nearby Gryffindor heard her mutter, “he doesn’t have to do that every time he needs to pee.”


End file.
